


uwu

by Aiyashah



Category: Preditor83
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyashah/pseuds/Aiyashah
Summary: uwu





	uwu

It was a normal day, Asp woke up, put his VR on and started to play VRC to look if anyone he likes is online. After a few minutes of looking at his avatar, Jumin Han from Mystic Messenger, he got an invite request from his good friend and secret crush, Preditor83. He started blushing a bit thinking about the cute Australian. Asp obviously accepted the request and he didnt had to wait long to hear Preditors‘ „Hello!!“. Asp quickly replied, they talked about just nonsense, until Preditor finally said that what he wanted to say. „Im going to the UK for two weeks, I thought i could may visit you?“ said Preditor but it sounded more like a question. „Eh-sure“ Asp replied not knowing if the Australian is joking or not. But to be honest he seemed pretty damn serious. After that he and Preditor discussed the details.

~~~3 Months later~~~

Asp was ready, he thought about this scenario so much and he even dreamed about it. Then he heard his doorbell ring. He was excited to finally meet Preditor. He quickly went to the door to open it, he was glad that his parents were on vacation. As he opens the door he look his crush in the eye, for a second they just stared at each other until Asp broke the silence. „Hey, youre finally here, come in!“ Asp offered with a smile. Preditor came in and dropped his bag, he was able to stay at the house of the young briton for a week. He waited for Asp to close the door to hug him. Preditors hair tickled Asps cheek. The two hugged a lil bit longer than you would normally do. After that Asp showed the older one around his house, the last place was his bedroom. „We sadly dont have a spare Bedroom or another mattress, so youre gonna sleep in my bed, if that’s alright for you?“ Asp explained. Preditor looked at him with a unsure look „But where are you gonna sleep?“ he asked. Asp replied fast „Oh dont worry, im gonna take the couch“ The older one shook his head „No its alright im gonna take the Sofa.“ In the end they agreed on deciding it later.  
It was already pretty late, so instead of cooking something they decided to order Pizza. They ate it while watching something on Netflix, but to be honest neither of them really payed attention. Instead they talked to each other about various things. They started to watch Designated Survivor, a show that Asp started already but still its one of his favourite shows. So this time they focused on the movie, or at least tried to, they both secretly stared at the other one from time to time. Without noticing Asp moves closer to his Crush, and then something he never thought would happen, happend. He and Preditor were hugging, He was thankful that the lights were turned off, otherwise the Australian would have been able to see his red cheeks. The same thought went through Preditors head, he had started to notice his crush on the boy a few months ago, and he was so happy and excited that he could visit him. Asp got a lil bit confident and started to grind at Preditor He could feel the man getting a bit turned on, he look at him with a teasing grin. After a few moments of getting teased Preditor had enough of hit. He grabed Asps beautiful face and gave him a harsh kiss, out of suprise said one opened the mouth, and basically allowed Preditor tongue to come in, their tongues fought for dominance and in the end Preditor won. Both of them were breathing hard as they pulled away from each other. Asp quickly sat on Preditors lap and started grinding again. Preditors tongue ran over Asps neck, he started sucking and licking the neck again, makkng a huge hickey. Preditor pushed Asp on the floor, the younger one directly understood what he was supposed to do. Pulling the other ones pants down, he started to rub Preditors dick although said one was still wearing his underwear. After he felt that it was enough teasing, he pulled the underwear down too. And then he saw it, Preditors massiv, veiny cock. He started strocking it again, while slowly licking it from the bottom to the top, after doing that for a few seconds he took the tip in his mouth, he could hear Preditors groaning getting louder. He felt a hand gripping his hair and slowly forcing to take the dick deeper and deeper. Out instinct Preditor knew that Asp couldnt take more and just moved the head up and down his dick. He groaned and threw his head back feeling the soft tongue of the younger moving around his dick. His grip in the hair got tighter the closer he came to cumming. At this point Asp was playing with him self too, being turned on by the satisfied groans of Preditor. He knew that the man was close to cumming and so was he. The groans getting louder and louder until Preditor trusted into Asps mouth making the boy gag around his dick, while being forced to swallow the huge load of cum, not that he really minded. Asp came onto the wood floor making a mess. After Preditor released the boy, he pulled him up to the sofa and went to the bathroom to get a towel for the floor. He then made the tired boy move to the bedroom and laid him on his bed. „Come here and cuddle me“ Asp demanded in a raspy voice. So Preditor laid on the bed too and cuddled the Brit. „I love you“ he whispered into Asps ear. That made the younger one smile and reply with „I love you too, cutie“  
When the week was over and Preditor left, Asp wasnt able to walk or sit.

I wanna die now


End file.
